O baú dos ladrões
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: [Shun & June fluffy] Adaptação de um conto de fadas norte americano. Uma garota muito curiosa acha um velho baú. Que surpresas ele guardaria?


**N.A.:** Essa fic é baseada num conto norte americano (O baú dos ladrões), retirado do livro "Contos de Fadas Norte-americanos", de L. Frank Baum, editora Landy.

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Company Animation, todos os direitos reservados.

O baú dos ladrões

June olhava a rua entediada. Mais uma tarde solitária. Seu pai Albiore estava no trabalho, a mãe Natassia havia ido fazer compras junto com Esmeralda e Hyoga, seus irmãos. Tentara sem sucesso ir junto mas novamente foi demovida dessa idéia devido à sua idade. Suspirou triste, quando seria considerada adulta afinal? Já contava com quatorze anos e era tratada como se tivesse apenas cinco. Ser a filha mais nova tinha suas desvantagens.

Olhou o bordado que estava fazendo, agora displicentemente jogado sobre o colo; perdera totalmente a vontade de continuá-lo. Sozinha, entediada, que fazer...? Uma boa hora para explorar o sótão! E por que não? Sempre lhe fora proibido de se aproximar daquele cômodo escuro - quando criança haviam obtido sucesso graças a histórias mirabolantes de fantasmas e outros seres malvados que levavam meninas desobedientes embora. Mas não agora. Não tinha mais medo e com certeza já passara da fase de acreditar em monstros de três olhos e seis pernas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a adolescente loira seguiu para as escadas, subindo-as rapidamente. O lugar era muito menor do que tinha imaginado, era sorte poder ficar em pé e não bater a cabeça no teto. Não havia muita coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção: uma velha máquina de costura, um espelho antigo e quebrado, seu cavalinho de madeira todo desgastado, um baú...

Epa, baú? Sim, era o mesmo que seu tio Hades havia enviado à família quando era pequena. Pobre tio, adorava caçar mas desde sua última expedição a África nunca mais se ouviu falar dele. Tentou abri-lo, sem sucesso, contudo. Precisava de uma chave... Correu até o grande molho da sala e o trouxe de volta, testando uma a uma. A última, uma velha chave comprida e enferrujada, finalmente adentrou a fechadura, que abriu com um estalido.

_Click._

A tampa do baú ergueu-se sozinha e a pobre garota ouviu um longo gemido.

- Uaaaahhhh!

June mirou assustada surgir inicialmente um braço, depois uma cabeça e em seguida um homem por inteiro.

- Ai, ui, meu pescoço! Seu braço me machucou, irmão.

- Digo o mesmo, meu caro! - Respondeu outra voz vinda de onde o estranho viera. Com assombro observou mais três homens saírem da caixa. Todos procuravam se esticar, como se tivessem estado numa posição desconfortável há muito tempo. Só depois de alguns minutos perceberam a presença de mais alguém no recinto.

- Quem és, ó dama? - Indagou o que primeiro despertara. Tinha olhos azuis escuros, cabelos da mesma tonalidade, além de uma cicatriz na fronte. Trajava roupas estranhas, uma camisa branca de mangas compridas com um colete azul superposto e uma calça curta de veludo vermelho. O que mais intrigava a garota eram os bordados no colete, pareciam intrincados e feitos de fios de ouro.

- Eu sou June. - Disse, tremendo um pouco.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, bela dama. - Cumprimentou o rapaz, beijando-lhe delicadamente a mão. - Sou Ikki. Estes são meus irmãos mais novos Shiryu, Seiya e Shun. Somos bandidos italianos **(1)**. - Completou com um sorriso mau.

- Bandidos? - Gritou assustada.

- Sim, e talvez não haja no mundo homens mais malvados que nós quatro. - Falou o que fora apresentado como Shiryu. Vestia-se de maneira semelhante, só que o colete e a calça eram de tonalidade roxa. Possuía ainda longos cabelos negros e olhos afiados, beirando a crueldade.

- Caros irmãos, vão magoar nossa anfitriã. - Repreendeu Seiya. A cor deste era vermelha e branca. June não se sentiu tranqüila, o tom de voz do moreno estava carregado de sarcasmo.

Encarou enfim o último bandido. De tez rosada, cabelos e íris verdes tais quais suas vestes, poderia facilmente ser confundido com uma menina. Seus olhos se encontraram e pela primeira vez sentiu-se calma, protegida. Seu sorriso doce simplesmente fez com que o medo sumisse de seu coração.

- Não, não magoaram. Mas ser bandido é... Indecente! - Exclamou.

- OH! É uma palavra muito pesada, cara dama! - Arfou Ikki surpreso.

- Por favor, não nos julgue desta forma... Como poderíamos ser bandidos se não fôssemos malvados? - Ponderou Seiya.

- É, tem razão... - Pensou ela. - Mesmo assim, é errado. A polícia vai acabar prendendo todos!

- A polícia nunca conseguiu nos pegar, por que o faria agora? - Crocitou Shiryu, sentando no chão e limpando as unhas com uma adaga que carregava na cintura.

- Jovem dama... Onde estamos afinal? Aqui não parece a Itália... - Indagou Shun com doçura.

- Estão nos Estados Unidos, em Chicago **(2)**. - Sorrindo de volta.

- ESTADOS UNIDOS? - Gritaram os três irmãos cruéis.

- Como viemos parar aqui? - Preocupou-se o mais velho.

- Meu tio Hades os prendeu no baú e mandou-os para cá.

- Sim, Hades! - Grunhiu o moreno de longas madeixas.

- Aquele homem miserável! Quero passar minha faca nele! Onde está? - Procurava o outro por todos os cantos do sótão.

- Não pode fazer isso. Ele perdeu-se na África há muito tempo.

- Maldito! - Ruminou Ikki batendo com o punho na parede. - Teve a audácia de nos capturar e mandar-nos a um lugar onde não saibamos quem roubar ou seqüestrar para pedir um resgate em troca. Ele agiu muito mal conosco, bela dama!

- Talvez só quisesse que não maltratassem mais ninguém.

- Mas diga cá uma coisa... Por acaso não existem bandidos em Chicago? - Questionou Seiya curioso.

- Sim... Mas todos vão para a cadeia. - Anunciou a loira confiante.

- Oooohhh... - Exclamaram num uníssono; o irmão mais novo deu um sorriso imperceptível.

- Então, o que faremos para viver? - Quis saber o rapaz de cabelos azuis desesperado.

- Muitas coisas! Vocês podem... Ser vendedores! Ou padeiros! - June oferecia-lhes as opções que achava mais atraentes.

- Não... Certamente não servimos para esses empregos. Somos maus. Está no sangue! - Devolveu.

- Esperem irmãos. Com certeza nesta cidade chamada Chicago há pessoas para roubar! - Observou Shiryu, sorrindo.

- Então vamos! AÇÃO!

- MORTE!

- AO FIM COM NOSSOS INIMIGOS!

E, sem mais esperar, os três desceram as escadas. June olhou aflita os ladrões saírem e de repente se deu conta que um restara.

- Por que não foi com eles? - Indagou.

- Não gosto de roubar. Pra ser sincero, nunca roubei ninguém. - Disse Shun.

- Você parece bonzinho... Então por que estava no baú?

- Porque sou irmão deles e devemos estar sempre unidos. - Respondeu com uma pontada de tristeza na voz.

- Não quer morar aqui?

- Hã? Aqui, jovem dama? - Surpreso.

-Sim, mamãe vai ficar um pouco brava mas ela com certeza vai gostar de ti.

- Não sei, meus irmãos não vão aceitar... - Ponderou indeciso.

- Eles não parecem muito preocupados. Fique, aqui é uma cidade muito bonita! Com certeza vais adorar... - Pediu segurando uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

O rapaz corou ao sentir o toque macio e quente. Ia responder quando ouviu:

- Muitos lucros!

- Esse lugar é uma mina de ouro!

- Vamos ficar aqui para sempre!

Ambos observaram os malfeitores subirem em fila indiana. Ikki trazia nos braços os melhores vestidos da mãe da garota. Shiryu vinha carregado de caixas de jóias. E Seiya tinha nas mãos uma grande torta de maçãs.

- Jovem dama, agora precisamos de um esconderijo, acaso existe uma caverna por aqui?

- Hum, há a caverna do Mamute, mas ela fica no Kentucky. Precisariam viajar dois dias de trem para chegarem lá.

Os homens bufaram de desagrado, aproveitando o tempo ocioso para comer o delicioso petisco roubado. Num dado momento ouviram um barulho estridente ecoar pela casa.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Seiya armando-se em defesa.

A loira olhou pela janela e viu apenas o carteiro depositando um envelope na caixa. Isso, contudo, deu-lhe uma idéia.

- Oh, céus, é a polícia!

- O quê? - Assustou-se o irmão mais velho. - São muitos?

- Duzentos! - Após fingir contá-los.

- E estão armados?

- Sim, com revólveres, machados e...

- E...?

- Canhões! - Simulando espanto.

- Eles vão nos matar! Ouvi dizer que os nativos daqui tiram escalpos de seus prisioneiros! - Gemeu Shiryu.

- Calma, vocês confiam em mim?

- Sim, jovem dama! - Respondeu Ikki com presteza.

- Certamente, minha cara! Nunca conhecemos criatura mais adorável. - Completou Seiya.

- Então entrem no baú. Quando a polícia chegar não os encontrarão.

Os homens se entreolharam desconfiados.

- Depressa, eles estão vindo! - Avisou ela.

Então Ikki saltou para dentro e deitou-se ao fundo; Seiya postou-se em suas costas e Shiryu fez o mesmo. June fez menção de fechar a tampa mas foi impedida por esse último.

- Espere, falta nosso irmão Shun.

- Não se preocupem, meus irmãos. Prometo que vou ficar bem. Só que, se entrar aí dessa vez ficará muito mais apertado. Vocês engordaram comendo a torta e quase com certeza eu não caibo.

- Tem razão. Muito obrigado, jovem dama! Nunca nos esqueceremos do você. - Agradeceu sorrindo.

A garota baixou a tampa só que ainda estava difícil trancar o baú. Sentou-se para fazê-la ceder sob seu peso mas ela sequer se mexia.

- Deixe que eu termino isso. - Disse o rapaz de cabelos verdes, pressionando a madeira com força.

A fechadura deu um estalo e finalmente selou.

- E agora, vai me entregar aos policiais? - Interpelou ele cabisbaixo.

- Não tinha policial nenhum. - Sorriu June de volta.

- Não? - Espantou-se para logo depois sorrir. - Você é realmente muito esperta.

- Agora podes morar comigo. Aceitas?

- Nunca recusaria um pedido da dama mais inteligente que já conheci. - Finalizou ajoelhando-se à sua frente e beijando com gentileza as mãos delicadas.

OoOoOoOoOo

**(1)** - Os bandidos são originalmente italianos. Preferi não modificar esse fato.

**(2)** - A história se passa em Chicago. Também optei por manter a cidade.


End file.
